


2 Witches

by Emmatheslayer



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	2 Witches

Willow, full of anger and high on power, channels another powerful witch, Mallory the next  
supreme of the coven. They can make a powerful combo. They meet in the woods and try to  
right the negative magic, restoring the balance and becoming stronger then they ever could be  
on their own, knowing that two witches are better than one.


End file.
